Yume x Xehanort: Forbidden Crime and Love
by Kunoichi101
Summary: In the world of mafia, the True Organization XIII hunt for humans' hearts but some of the hearts were saved by a female figure known as the Angel of Hearts. The leader gives his grandson a mission to steal the heart of the Angel herself. But what happens when falling in love with an angel becomes very forbidden? Warning: Viewers discretion is advised.


This story is AU

* * *

In the modern days and yet dark nights, there was a city called City of Hearts, also known as City Hearts. This city was filled with mafia such as crime lords and other pawns; whether it's a Heartless or a Nobody. Some mafia gangs were infamous or some were feared by other people. The most infamous and feared mafia gang of them all were the True Organization XIII. There were thirteen members, who claimed themselves the 'thirteen seekers of darkness'. Some people only knew six members of this you-know-who mafia; Master Xehanort, Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix. They also shared the some similar appearances: pointed ears and golden eyes. Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem shared the hair color of ash gray.

Master Xehanort was an elderly man, no one shouldn't get themselves deceived by his looks. He was the crime leader of this gang. He didn't care for the lives of the innocent people and only cared for ultimate knowledge of this city. Master Xehanort also had a successor to this mafia gang. Xehanort was a young older boy with silver hair and midly tanned skin. Xehanort was the grandson of Master Xehanort and was a powerful skilled and most fear criminal in City Hearts.

The True Organization XIII were hunting for hearts from their victims, sending their Nobodies to do the bidding. However, they failed to steal some hearts because their former victims were saved by the girl clad in white. They declared that they must find this girl who saved the hearts of the people and try to subdue her.

In the middle of the rainy night, a girl was standing on one of the skyscraper of memories. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with bangs framing her cheeks and green jade eyes. She wore a strapless white cocktail dress. She also wore white boots as her footwear with white long lacy socks. She stared at the building in City Hearts with seriousness.

"This city... has too many hearts to attract." she said to herself, stating about the city she was in.

She sensed a heart of a person was in trouble as she heard the screams of a lady. The black-haired girl quickly searched for the source and arrived at the alleyway to find a wandering lady, who got herself cornered by Nobodies. She jumped and protected the woman from the Nobodies. There were three Dusks in front of her. Yume took out her white gun at her will and shot three bullets at her three enemies. Dusks vanished into thin air after they got shot by the girl in white.

After Yume put her white weapon away, the lady, who was saved, became surprised as she recognized the female latter.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Angel of Hearts!" she thanked Yume for saving her life.

Yume turned around at an innocent woman and replied, "Next time, try not to go alone..."

The lady nodded as she promised Yume that she would do so and quickly left. Yume knew that she was always called the "Angel of Hearts".

She stared at the rainy sky and muttered to herself, "They always call me that. The Angel of Hearts, their guardian angel."

Yume walked slowly in the rain as she left the alleyway. Right after the white-clad girl left, two tall older men stared at Yume, watching her leaving after defeating one of their pawns.

"I can't believe it! We were almost there, I'm tellin' ya! We would have snatch that heart if this angel didn't show up!" said the man with a black eyepatch and a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek.

Xigbar was a man with a black eyepatch covering his right eye socket and he had a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek. His hair was dark with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. Xigbar wore a black suit that contained an unbuttoned black dress shirt and long black pants with black boots.

"Xigbar, it's already decided. The girl who's claimed as the angel of all hearts killed all of our pawns," stated the man with long blue hair and X-shaped scar on his face.

The blue-haired man wore a similar attire and yet neat unlike Xigbar.

"Really, Saix? You just let her keep saving the day as if she's like a heroine?" implied Xigbar, after hearing something unbelievable.

"Yes. However, I am sure that Master Xehanort will find a way to prevent this 'Angel of Hearts' from protecting our victims." guaranteed Saix, knowing that their leader had an idea to stop the Angel of Hearts.

After their conversation, Xigbar and Saix started to leave after they finished witnessing the Angel of Hearts killing the three Dusks from capturing a heart.

Meanwhile, the Angel of Hearts walked through the streets in the rain until she arrived at a hotel owned by Moogles. As she entered inside, the Moogles who worked at the lobby and turned their heads to the white-clad girl. Upon recognition, the Moogles welcomed her as they said "kupo" at the end of their sentences.

"Welcome back, Yume, kupo!" said a Moogle, who's working as an innkeeper while being a manager.

"I'm back, Mog." Yume smiled as she told all the Moogles that she had returned.

Yume was a girl who was a skilled gunner and was known as the Angel of Hearts by the people, whose hearts were in danger by Heartless and Nobodies.

"Yume, you're already wet, kupo!" exclaimed the manager, staring at the human girl drenched from the rain. "Hurry and take a bath, kupo, or else you'll catch a cold!"

Mog called his Moogle employees to escort Yume to the indoor hot springs. After they escorted her there, the Moogles left her for taking a private bath. Yume let her hair down and took her wet clothes off from her body. She washed her body before entering the hot springs. After she did, she finally dipped her body inside, feeling relaxed. Yume took a deep sigh as she stared at the rain from the window in front of her.

She realized that she kept taking all the Heartless and Nobodies down from harming the people's hearts. Every night she confronted either of those creatures while protecting the hearts from the innocent people. She was their savior, their guardian angel, and their protector of the City Hearts.

"Every night I keep protecting all those hearts..." Yume murmured herself as she continued to watch the rain.

Later, at the hideout of the True Organization XIII, all the members had arrived in the meeting room, sitting at the white round table. There were four members, attended; Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix.

They waited for the other two and Xehanort and his grandfather Master Xehanort entered. With that, they finally all attended in the meeting room.

"I heard you two had failed to complete the mission," said Master Xehanort.

The leader wore a black suit with a white dress shirt beneath. In addition to his outfit, Master Xehanort wore a black fedora on his bald head. Xigbar became annoyed as he heard his boss implying that he and Saix failed to attempt to capture a heart.

"Yes. We failed our mission because of the Angel of Hearts." explained Saix, accepting his failure.

Master Xehanort gave an aware nod as he agreed with Saix.

"Yes, we may have failed to capture some of the hearts. But this time, we will not fail again. My suggestion is that we must prevent this pure angel from saving all of the hearts."

"Are you thinking that we should kill our targets' precious guardian angel?" implied Xigbar, sarcastically.

Master Xehanort turned his head to his grandson and replied, "I'll leave this matter to my grandson."

Xehanort stared at his grandfather, paying attention to the details. Master Xehanort knew that the young Xehanort was very skilled and might stop the Angel of Hearts from protecting their victims' hearts.

"I have a feeling that deep in my own heart, I'm becoming more interested in capturing her heart. I'm very sure that she has a purest one of all," suggested the boss of the Organization XIII as he gave a small grin. "I'm sure you can do that for me, will you, my prodigy?"

Xehanort gave a small laugh and nodded to his grandfather. He knew that Master Xehanort gave a mission to take the Angel of Hearts down. After he accepted his order, the silver-haired boy started to wonder about the Angel of Hearts.

 _"The Angel of Hearts,"_ he thought to himself. _"Is she really an angel?"_

Morning came and there was no mafia gang trying to wreck harvoc in the daytime. According to the people of City Hearts, they said that the mafia gangs only hunted hearts during the nighttime. Not only that, the Angel of Hearts only appeared in the dark night, protecting the hearts from Nobodies and Heartless. Just then, Mog knocked on the door to Yume's bedroom and entered inside.

"Kupo! Yume, you got yourself an invitation, kupo!" Mog exclaimed as he walked towards Yume, who was lying on the futon.

"An invitation? From who?" Yume sat up as she noticed Mog was holding a white envelope with a red heart-shaped seal in the middle.

Mog gave her the envelope and Yume opened the letter as she read a letter. She realized that it was an invitation to the party tonight.

"I don't know, kupo, but it's from a powerful business person," Mog explained. "He invited all people who are eligible in City Hearts, kupo! You should go to this special party, kupo!"

Yume gave a suspicious as she stared at the letter. She wondered why inviting those who were eligible.

 _"Eligible?"_ she thought to herself.

The Moogle employees helped Yume to find a formal dress for tonight's party. When receiving a dress from them, Yume wore an off-white halter dress and black high-heel sandals with ankle straps. She also wore light pink lipstick on her lips. In addition to her formal attire, she had a lacy white shawl around her arms.

The Moogles admired Yume's beauty while some said kupo as they blushed.

"You're very beautiful, Yume, kupo!" said a maid Moogle.

"Very beautiful, kupo!" agreed the second maid Moogle.

Yume felt embarrassed as she narrowed her eyes down. After she was now dressed up for the party, she called for the taxi and told the driver her destination. Upon her destination, she got out from the cab. She went inside a luxurious tall hotel and searched for a ballroom where the party was held. She finally arrived inside the ballroom to find all eligible guests wearing formal attires. Yume sensed their hearts as she stared at the guests with caution; some were average and others were unique.

 _"They're just normal people and yet some of their hearts are special."_ thought Yume.

She walked around after she received a glass of champagne. Yume heard the music had started and noticed pairs of a couple going towards the center of the ballroom. They started to dance after they found their own partner.

Staring at the people waltzing, she found herself that she was the only girl without a partner. For some reasons, she was glad that she wasn't asked for a dance. Yume knew that she wasn't good with dancing. For now, she only ended up watching the couples waltzing.

Then, during the dance, six members of the True Organization XIII watched the people having the fun time. They all wore black tuxedos.

"Really? You invited all the interesting guests to the party? I thought you don't care for the lives of the people," Xigbar stated, speaking with Master Xehanort.

"True, but this is nothing but a ruse," Master Xehanort explained as he chuckled. "The reason for inviting our guests is only beause that we can take the hearts from them."

"Well, at least, they're having a fun time." the man with an eyepatch laughed.

"Not all of them, on the contrary, Xigbar." replied the elderly leader.

Xigbar tilted his head to the side with confusion. He then noticed Xehanort staring at something else instead of watching the people dancing. Xehanort saw Yume, who didn't join the waltz without a partner. She was only standing against the wall, holding a glass of champange in her hand. He noticed her look on her face as if she wasn't enjoying the party. Intrigued by the black-haired girl wearing white, he walked slowly towards Yume.

Yume, on the other hand, wondered as she gave some thoughts to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have come to this party in the first place. She closed her green eyes with a sigh.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have accept this invitation in the first place,"_ she thought. _"I don't understand why this host invited the guests who are 'eligible'."_

She finished drinking her champange and decided that she should leave now while the other guests were too busy dancing. Before she was about to do so, Yume suddenly sensed a heart confronting her and turned around to see a boy with silver gray hair clad in his black formal suit. His eyes were golden as the sun when the green-eyed girl stared at them. The boy was the same age as her and his aura seemed to be... mysterious.

 _"This person..."_ With her curiosity, she wondered why in her mind.

"May I have this dance?" asked Xehanort.

Yume returned to her senses as she noticed his hand extending to her as she was asked for a dance. She started to hesitate while staring at his hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can dance." confessed Yume, honest.

The boy smiled at her and reassured, "Do not worry. You will be fine if you follow my lead."

With his reassurance, Yume slowly placed her hand on his. He led her to where the people were waltzing. He held her hand in his and placed the other around her waist. Then, the two started to dance with him taking the lead. Yume tried to follow the steps, learning the dance movement just like the other couples.

When she did so, Yume stared at his golden eyes with hers while dancing with him.

 _"Why do I feel this way? Dancing with this man I just met?"_ she wondered as she continued to dance with him. _"Just who is he?"_

He twirled her around and then she landed back in his arms. They came to a stop and suddenly they heard fireworks. Yume and her dance partner turned at the beautiful fireworks. She smiled, watching this marvelous scene at the sky. During the fireworks, she noticed a familiar figure in her field of view.

 _"Mog?"_ Yume became surprised as she noticed Mog waving at her, beckoning her to talk with him.

"What's wrong?"

Yume heard he was asking her and turned at him. She knew that she couldn't let him get involved. Yume pulled herself away from him.

"I have to go." she answered.

Yume then quickly walked away from the silver-haired boy. Xehanort became intrigued after he danced with Yume. He watched her leave the ballroom and Xigbar walked towards him.

"Huh? Wonder what's wrong with her. Leaving in such a hurry like that after having her first dance with you," wondered the eye-patched man after he saw Yume leaving so soon while standing besides Xehanort. "Maybe some important things to do?"

Xehanort began to wonder if he would ever see Yume again. It was as if he wanted to know more about her.

On the other hand, she and Mog went to find a place where no one would hear them. Yume and Mog started to have a secret conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting your special time at the party, kupo. But it's an emergency, kupo!" explained the Moogle manager.

"An emergency? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I was told that the Nobodies might be hiding somewhere in this hotel, kupo."

Yume became shockly surprised when she found out the Nobodies were lurking somewhere in this very hotel.

"Are you saying the True Organization XIII are trying to capture the hearts again?" she implied as she gave a serious on her look.

"Maybe, kupo. You need to get rid of those Nobodies before they get their hands on the hearts, kupo, before it's too late!"

"Got it."

"Here, kupo. I brought your clothes for you to change, kupo. Here's your white gun too, kupo." Mog gave her white gun and her usual clothes; a white cocktail dress and black boots.

"Thanks, Mog." thanked the black-haired girl.

She quickly changed herself to her usual attire and quickly searched for the Nobodies. Unbeknownst to her, Dusks saw her as the Angel of Hearts in the shadows and went back to the ballroom to alert their superiors. Yume looked around and noticed something wasn't right and opened all the doors to the guest rooms and there were no one staying in this very hotel. Not to mention, there were no employees as well.

 _"If this is really a hotel, then there should be employees working here."_ she thought to herself as she held her white gun in both hands cautiously.

Then she suddenly realized the True Organization XIII's real intention on capturing the hearts.

"Oh no..."

Yume took a black and white IPhone and called Mog.

"Mog, I found out their true intention! They're targeting the guests at the ballroom. You have to get them out of the hotel quick. It's a trap!" warned the Angel of Hearts.

"Roger, kupo, I'm on it!" replied the Moogle as he flew towards the ballroom.

Yume heard the screams below and quickly used the stairs as she ran down the stairways. Once she finally came to the first floor, she noticed the screaming guests running for their lives and hearts as Mog guided them to safety.

"Mog!"

"Yume!" Mog came towards Yume as he panted after guiding the people out from the hotel. "Thank goodness you came, kupo! You're right, the ballroom fills with lots of Nobodies, kupo!"

"Look after them while I'm dealing with this situation." Yume told Mog to protect the people from harm.

"Got it, kupo!"

Yume quickly entered the dim ballroom as she still held her white gun. She confronted a myriad of Nobodies inside. Yume noticed there were so many of them and she had to defeat all of them all by herself. As she was now all prepared, she charged towards her enemies, taking all of them one by one. After the intense battle, Yume started to kneel on the ground. She used all of her strength and ran all the bullets from her white gun.

Yume panted and panted as she tried to move her body, but she couldn't. And then, she started to pass out as she dropped her body to the floor just when a figure appeared before her. Yume turned her green eyes at the familiar and yet unknown person. After she took a blurry glimpse of the male figure, she finally went unconscious.

He carried Yume in his arms and walked away, leaving the dark quiet ballroom. Later, at the entrance of the hotel, Mog tried to call Yume with his Moogle IPhone, but he didn't get the answer from her. That was about a few times or so after trying to get connected with Yume. He hung up and became worried as he looked around.

"Kupo... Oh, Yume... Where are you, kupo?" asked the worried Moogle, realizing something had happened to Yume.

Elsewhere, Yume was lying on the bed after she was unawarely taken away by someone. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling. Yume slowly sat up and noticed something different, looking at herself. She was now wearing a pure white slip nightgown. Yume looked around and found her trademark cocktail dress placed on the bed.

Confused upon finding herself in the unknown bedroom, she noticed a full moon in a shape of a heart appeared from the window. Yume remembered that she was fighting a myriad of Nobodies and ended up unconscious after the intense battle.

She got off from the bed and walked towards the window, staring at the heart-shapped full moon. As she stared at it, Yume heard a familiar voice.

"I see you've awake."

Yume gasped and turned around to find Xehanort. She became shocked as she confronted the same boy she danced with.

"It's you..." she said as she stared at Xehanort with speechless.

Xehanort walked towards her as she stood still. Now in front of her, he brought his hand to her face, touching her cheek. Yume became startled as she had never make a close contact with a boy let alone no one. Yume stood still as she stared at his narrowed golden eyes.

"So you're the Angel of Hearts all this time?" he implied, still caressing her cheek.

All the sudden, to her shock, she didn't realize that he knew about her secret identity as the Angel of Hearts. She quickly pushed him away from her and stepped back.

"How do you know?" asked Yume, still confused.

Xehanort started to explain, "I heard some people stating that the Angel of Hearts has black hair and green eyes and she also wears something pure white."

Yume knew that many people talked about her as the Angel of Hearts. Also, many she saved always remembered what she looked like. She became quiet as she was found out by the boy she danced with.

"I see..." replied Yume, shortly after her quiet moment.

She looked at him and wondered about his intentions. She was unsure if this boy, who took her to his gray penthouse, would reveal anyone about her secret identity.

"There's no need to be concerned. I won't tell anyone." reassured Xehanort.

Yume noticed that he promised that he won't tell anyone about her secret and slowly nodded to him.

She thanked him, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave now."

Yume quickly was about to take her dress that was on the bed. However, just when she did so, he grabbed her hand, preventing her from getting her dress. Yume stared at Xehanort with confusion.

"What are you doing? Let go of my hand," demanded the black-haired girl.

He, however didn't comply her demand. He brought his face closer to hers as he touched her lips, much to her shock and yet surprise. Her green eyes widened as she only stared at him with bewilderment. She didn't understand. Why was he kissing her? She just met him at the party and danced with him. And yet, she didn't push him away as he kept kissing him. Xehanort pullled his lips away from Yume's and looked deeply at her eyes.

Yume didn't say anything after she was given a first kiss. She was lost, confused, and unable to grasp the situation.

"Why...? Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He didn't answer her as he released her hand. He turned his back at her and replied, "Please stay here for the night. You may leave at dawn."

Yume noticed that it was already late at night and became hesitant to accept his offer. With that, she nodded, accepting his hospitality once more.

Just when he was about to leave, Yume called to him, "Wait."

He looked back at Yume as he heard her. Yume knew that she didn't know his name since she first met him at the party.

With that, she asked him, "Who are you?"

"Xehanort," replied the silver-haired boy. "My name is Xehanort."

"Xehanort." Yume repeated his name. "That's... an interesting name."

"May I ask your name as well?" asked Xehanort.

Yume slightly hesitated as she was asked to introduce herself to Xehanort. She knew that Xehanort already found out her identity and sighed to herself.

"It's Yume," she answered.

"Yume..." he replied. "That's a unique name, for an angel like you."

Yume blushed at his compliment as she looked away from staring at Xehanort.

"Thank you..."

Xehanort smiled as he was about to leave.

"Rest well, Yume."

She watched him leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Yume knew that she had no choice, but to stay here for the night. And then, she heard a ringtone of her IPhone and noticed that she got a text message. She went towards her phone on the small drawer and checked to find a voice message from Mog.

She listened his voice mail saying, "Yume! Where are you, kupo?! I'm been very so worried about you, kupo! I went to check on you, kupo, but you're nowhere to be found! Please let me know that you're safe and sound, kupo!"

Yume realized that Mog became so worried about her.

"Oh, Mog... I have to apologize to him once I leave tomorrow dawn." she said to herself.

Yume felt exhausted after the battle and went back to bed. While she was asleep, Xehanort, on the other hand, was talking with someone on his cell in private.

"Are you sure she got away, Xehanort?" he asked Xehanort about their target.

"Yes, I tried to pursue her, but she vanished," Xehanort answered as he talked about Yume as the Angel of Hearts, only that he lied to someone.

"I see... I'll give you another chance, Xehanort. Do not let her escape from your grasp."

"I will." Xehanort hung up after he was given the second chance.

The person he spoke with was none other than his grandfather, Master Xehanort. He didn't care if he lied to his own grandfather. He remembered when he confronted the Angel of Hearts after she took down all the Nobodies. He was about to kill her at that very spot, but he didn't. He recognized those green jade colored eyes before. There was no doubt he would forget that face.

Xehanort only found out Yume was the Angel of Hearts and yet he spared her life and heart. Why didn't he kill Yume when he got his chance? He knew that he was her enemy, only realizing she didn't find out he really was. He had to wait and see if Yume realized that he's part of that group who's targeting and capturing people's hearts.

As dawn came, Yume woke up early and quickly changed into her usual attire. She noticed that Xehanort wasn't around in his penthouse and wondered if he had important things to do. Yume left and quickly hid herself in the shadows, not letting any bystander to notice her as the Angel of Hearts.

After she avoided from being noticed, she finally arrived as she entered inside the hotel of Moogles. Just when she finally entered, all the Moogles noticed that Yume finally came back. They all started to cry in relief and joy as they altogether jumped on Yume, much to her surprise.

"Whoa!" Yume fell on her back as the Moogle cornered her closely. "Everyone..."

She noticed some Moogles became glad that she was alright while others started to cry with tears. Yume realized something with all of the Moogle employees. Not only Mog, who's worried about her, but all of her Moogle friends.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry like that." apologized Yume, patting one of the Moogles' pom-pom.

After the Moogles finally calm themselves down, someone said to Yume, "At least you're okay, kupo. I'm glad that you're okay, Yume."

Yume turned around to see Mog, whose pom-pom had a cross-shaped bandage and his head wrapped with bandages as well. She became shocked as she noticed Mog got hurt.

"Mog, what happened to you?" she asked after seeing the bandages.

"Well, kupo. I was looking for you after you suddenly disappeared," explained the manager. "I searched and searched, kupo, hoping to find you. But I ended up bumping into Nobodies and I tried to fight them, kupo."

"What? You fought them while you were looking for me?" surprised Yume.

"That's right, kupo! I fought them all by myself!" Mog became confident as he talked about his victory over the Nobodies. And then, he started to get depressed as he told Yume about his search for her, "But I looked the whole city and noticed that you're not around, kupo."

"It's okay, Mog. What's important that you fought the Nobodies before they hunt for a human heart." replied Yume, reassuring the Moogle.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I did stop them from harming the people."

Yume smiled as she watched Mog, demostrating how did he fought the Nobodies using his punches and kicks even using his blue staff by swaying it around.

Few days later, Yume received recent news from the secret Moogle organization, a group of Moogles as vigilantes. They told Yume that recently the True Organization XIII didn't hunt the hearts from the people. She began to wonder why, becoming a suspicious of their doing. And then, Mog entered her room barging in out of nowhere.

"Mog? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the flustering look on the Moogle's face.

"T-There's someone at the lobby, kupo! He said he wanted to meet you!" exclaimed Mog, fidgeting while still flustering.

"He?" she replied questionably.

She came to the lobby and became surprised, seeing a familiar boy standing in front of the manager's desk. It was none other than Xehanort. He noticed that Yume came towards him.

"I didn't expect you know where I'm staying, Xehanort," she spoke.

"I have ways on finding you," replied Xehanort.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yume, wondering about his reason for visiting her.

Xehanort took something from the pocket of his jacket and gave it to her. In her hand was an envelope with a red heart-shaped seal.

"Is this...?" Yume started to notice that it was somehow another invitation.

Xehanort nodded as he knew about the invitation.

"This is invitation to a private party. My grandfather invited some other companies who assist with ours," he explained. "I asked him if it's okay I can invite someone outside of the business work which he complied."

Yume understood his reason for coming here and realized the last party she attended was hosted by Xehanort's grandfather. She wondered if it was okay for her to attend this private party. Knowing that he might still keep a secret about herself as the Angel of Hearts, she nodded to him, knowing that she'll come.

Xehanort brought a black spaghetti strap gown with a black lacy shawl for her to dress at tonight's party. She joined him to the luxurious hotel reserved by his grandfather. Yume became amazed as she stared at the guests who were either rich or famous. He introduced her to his grandfather.

"I hope you are having a nice time during this event, Ms. Yume." the elder smiled as he shook her hand with his.

"Yes, I'm having a nice time." she replied, smiling.

"I was told by my grandson that he met you at the other party."

After the conversation, the party went on and on until it ended at midnight. Xehanort dropped Yume at the Moogle hotel.

"Thank you for taking me home after the party, Xehanort," she thanked him.

"You're welcome. I may be busy tomorrow, but I will see you again when I have the chance."

"I'll be waiting for you then." Yume smiled as she would wait for Xehanort to see her again.

Xehanort got in the car and drove away as he left Yume. Yume entered inside the hotel and the female Moogles noticed that she came home. They asked Yume about her special night with her "boyfriend".

Yume realized that the Moogle girls were talking about Xehanort. She felt embarrassed, but Xehanort wasn't her boyfriend since she first met him at the other party before he found out that she's the Angel of Hearts. She explained that Xehanort wasn't her boyfriend and only had a normal conversation such as getting to know each other.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark alley, a man quickly ran and ran as fast as he could until he bumped into a dead end. He turned around to see a black figure cornering him. He shivered in fear as he begged the unknown killer for mercy.

However, the shadow killer shot the defenseless man in the chest. The male victim fell to ground and his heart appeard out from his body. The heart float towards the shadow assassin and landed on the palm of his hand. The young slender boy with silver gray hair and yellow golden eyes stared at his heart. He summoned a Dusk Nobody and gave the heart to his minion so the Nobody can deliver it to the superiors. It was none other than Xehanort. He stared at the heart-shaped full moon and wondered about his decision.

A decision on either take the heart from the Angel of Hearts or spare her heart. He couldn't stop thinking of Yume as the Angel of Hearts. If Yume finds out that Xehanort was her enemy, who knows what would next.

Xehanort left the scene as he walked away after stealing his victim's heart.

The next day, Yume found out about the recent incident when Mog told her about the news. She found out the dead body of a male was found in the alley last night. It was stated that his heart was stolen by the time he was murdered. Yume realized that it was work of the True Organization XIII and she knew that she had to protect the next victim before they do so.

As night came, she donned her signature attire as the Angel of Hearts and started to protect their hearts. Yume searched for the people to save and protect and arrived at the abandoned factory. She noticed Heartless ambushed her just when she entered inside, starting to fight them. After defeating all of the Heartless, Yume sensed someone lurking around and pointed her white gun at the shadows.

Just when she was about to approach the shadow figure, Yume suddenly noticed some objects that looked like cylinders rolling down toward her. And then, gray smoke came out of nowhere and Yume shockly realized it was sleeping gas. Yume tried to cover her breath, but it was already too late as she breathed it in. Yume then began to pass out as her body dropped to the floor.

After she passed out from the sleeping gas, she slowly began to open her jade green eyes. She found herself in a dark room, only the light gleaming over her. Yume looked around and noticed that she was all tied up to the chair, her hands and legs bound.

"So you finally awake."

Yume heard someone talking to her as she noticed a slender man wearing a black sunglasses and a black suit.

"You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you, I'm just only using you as bait."

 _"Bait?"_ thought Yume as she was confronted by this strange man.

"You're the Angel of Hearts everyone's talkin' about, right? Especially the True Organization XIII are trying to find you." he explained.

Yume kept quiet as she glared at the man who somehow rendered her unconscious.

"The reason why we're goin' to use you as bait is because one of the members from that gang killed one of our associates," he explained. "So we pretended to be as victims-to-be so you could come here. And here you are, all tied up."

Yume couldn't believe that the True Organization XIII killed one of his associates. She didn't know who killed him.

"Once someone comes to find you, we're gonna kill him in this very spot."

He then walked towards you as Yume tried to balk. He held her chin, making her look at him.

"After we kill the bastard for murdering our associate, I'll think about what to do with you."

Yume became tensed as presumptions bothered her. Was he going to kill her or maybe he do something worse on her after he and his gang dealt with their enemy?

Just when she was about to let him decide what to do with her, one of his men quickly opened the door and called to him, "Boss! H-He's here!"

Yume and the gang leader noticed the man clad in black suit with black sunglasses was severely wounded.

"What the hell?! What's goin' on?!" he exclaimed as he stared at his comrade all wounded.

"It was one of the True Organization XIII! The one who killed our associate!"

Yume became surprised that the member of the True Organization infiltrated the hideout.

"Why didn't you kill him?!" the leader glared at his minion after finding out that their enemy was still alive.

"We tried, but he's too strong... He took everyone down in a flash... He's too powerful... We have to..."

However, a gun shot was heard as the wounded man's words were cut short. Someone shot him from behind as the victim fell to the ground. The leader became shocked as he stared at the intruder. Yume noticed a familiar man with gray hair clad in a black long sleeved shirt and pant with black boots. She became shocked yet speechless as she couldn't believe it was none other than Xehanort.

"I believe you are the one who kidnapped the one we're trying to capture." Xehanort stated as he saw Yume tied up to the chair.

"So what? One of our intels told us that you're the one who killed our associate." the leader replied as he gave a glare. "Also since you and your gang are so obsessed with finding this Angel of Hearts, we decided to capture her and use her as bait to lure you here."

"So that's your plan, huh? How worthless. Using our target as bait." Xehanort commented as he looked down on the leader.

Xehanort then took a step towards the two, however the leader got his gun in hand and pointed it at the side of Yume's head.

"Don't even make another step. Do it now, then I'll kill her right here and now!"

Yume became shocked as the leader threatened Xehanort not to move while he had his gun pointing at her. Xehanort ignored his enemy's warning as he slowly continued to walk towards them.

"What the hell are you doin'? Do you want her to die?! Don't make me shoot her!" he shouted at Xehanort.

As Xehanort kept ignoring the warnings, the leader knew that the silver-haired enemy didn't care as he ended up pull the trigger.

However, Xehanort chanted his words right before the trigger was pulled, "Time stop!"

All the sudden, time was frozen and the leader pointing the gun at Yume was stood still. The gun wasn't triggered at some point. Yume, on the other hand, noticed the man didn't shoot her to the head and realized she was the only one who didn't froze all the sudden. Yume began to realize Xehanort did something to prevent his enemy from killing you.

Xehanort finally came to her and untied her from the chair. He held her in his arm as he unfroze the time itself. Xehanort held his gun in his free hand and the leader noticed that Yume was now freed and safe in Xehanort's arms.

"What the! How...?!"

Just when the leader tried to grasp what's going on, Xehanort pulled the trigger from his gun, shooting the gang leader in the chest.

The gang leader was wounded in the chest by the bullet and he was grimaced, unable to believe that Xehanort killed him before he killed Yume.

"Dammit..." muttered the gang leader, as he fell to the ground.

Yume and Xehanort looked down at the now dead gang leader. Xehanort guided Yume away from the scene as they left the abandoned hideout of the factory. Yume couldn't believe Xehanort was the one who killed the associate of that gang who kidnapped her. Not only that, she realized that he was the member of the True Organization XIII. They arrived at a gray limosuine with a Dusk Nobody as a driver. He took her inside before him and closed the door once he was already inside. Yume stared at Xehanort as he sat down besides her.

She didn't said a word, only to watch Xehanort telling the Nobody Dusk driver to drive after he finished some business with his enemy gang who kidnapped her. As she was taken to his penthouse, Xehanort took her to his bedroom.

Yume yet still hadn't said a word.

"You seem quiet. Will you say something to me?" he asked.

Yume stared at Xehanort and slowly asked, "So you really are a member of the True Organization XIII?"

Xehanort knew he couldn't hide it from her and replied, "Yes. Not only myself, my grandfather is one of them and he's a leader as well."

Yume couldn't believe that they're the ones who captured the hearts from the people of City Hearts.

"Also I was told that I have to kill you since you're the Angel of Hearts."

Yume began to remember back then the night at the party when the Nobodies attacked in the ballroom. She realized Xehanort was the one who confronted her after the battle against the Nobodies. He was the one who was targeting her and yet... he didn't kill her.

"Tell me. Why didn't you kill me back then?" she asked sternly.

Xehanort, however, didn't answer her question, only staring at Yume.

"Answer me!" Yume demanded impatiently.

Then Xehanort walked towards her and grasped her wrist pulling her to him. When he did, he placed his lips to hers, much to her shock.

Yume quickly pushed him away and shouted at him, "Stop!"

Xehanort gave an emotionless look despite being pushed away. He then pushed her against the wall and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from pushing him away. As he did pinned her, he continued to kiss her in her lips, tongue slipping inside her mouth. She groaned unconsciously as she felt the tongue touching hers while his leg was between her legs.

Confused while being given passionate kisses by her enemy, she tried to resist, but he kept kissing her. He held her both wrists in one hand as he moved his free hand under her cocktail dress, caressing her thigh.

Yume's cheeks began to turn red as a rose while feeling the heat as Xehanort continued caressing her thigh. As she was given unwanted passion from him, Xehanort then moved his hand to her back, unzipping her snow white dress. Her strapless dress slipped from her body as it was now lying on the floor. Yume noticed her dress was on the floor as she found herself wearing only white panties and white boots with her white long lacy socks that were attached to her suspenders.

She looked away in embarrassment as she never let a man like Xehanort stare at her now exposed body. Xehanort held her chin and turned her face to him, making her stare at him.

"You don't have to look away." he whispered as he carried her to his bed.

He then laid her on the mattress and he hovered over her body, staring her down. Yume didn't do anything but to watch him, taking her boots off and stripping her white long socks with the suspenders. He only left her white undergarments as he began to take off his dark necktie then his dark buttoned shirt, revealing his tan upper chest.

Yume unconsciously continued to blush, staring at Xehanort now wearing his dark long pants. Xehanort then gave her another passionate kiss and he tangled his tongue with hers, making her moan in pleasure.

 _"Why...?"_ thought Yume, as she was at the mercy of Xehanort, her own enemy. _"Why is he doing this to me? Why can't I resist him?"_

Yume held her hand on his left shoulder while her other hand was on top of his hand which was holding a part of her white underwear.

She tried to stop him from stripping her last clothing, but she couldn't while she failed to resist unbelievable pleasures. As he finally took off her white panties, her fair-skinned body was completely bare.

He stared at her body and muttered, "Such radiant skin you have. It is no wonder everyone calls you an angel."

Yume felt tears forming in her eyes as she couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Please... Stop..." Her voice was weak as she tried to tell him to stop.

Unable to beg him to stop, Xehanort leaned forward and kissed at her tears.

"There's no turning back. As long as I have you in my arms, you will submit yourself to me without any refusal." he declared as he stared down at her.

Despite what was happening, she remembered that he saved her life from his enemies. Yume couldn't push him away after all what happened. She had no choice, but to surrender herself to him. Seeing her closing her jade green eyes, Xehanort grinned as he stole her lips.

She groaned in pleasure, feeling the warmth of his tongue. His tongue yet again tangled with her tongue inside her mouth. As he broke another passionate kiss, he watched her breathing heavily.

He lowered his head to her neck, kissing and licking. Yume shuddered at the touch of his smooth tongue as she groaned uncontrollably. Xehanort then moved his head to her chest as he placed his tongue on one of her nipples. She felt the tongue licking on her breast while his hand held her other breast, gently masssaging it.

She couldn't believe how much pleasure he was giving her. After he dealt with her exposed breast, he began to rain kisses on every part of her body. He even gave love bites on a specific spot such as on her neck and on her chest.

Yume arched upwards, expressing her immerse satisfaction. He noticed that she was enjoying the pleasures he was giving her. He knew he needed to take her innocence, her virginity. He pulled down his dark pants and spread her legs wide. He slowly placed his member inside of her very deeply. With that, he thrusted immediately, tearing a strained wail from her. Yume felt him inside of her, tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

He wiped the tears off of her eyes and gently massaged her breasts.

"Do not cry, my angel. The pain will disappear soon as possible." he reassured her as he thrusted inside her slowly.

As the thrusts continued to grow, Yume moaned as she felt his essence filling inside her.

"Don't stop..." Yume begged as she clenched the sheets of the bed feeling the pleasure of his thrusts.

Xehanort complied to her as he began to increase the speed of his thrusting. As he did, she continued to moan and groan uncontrollably while still clenching the sheets tightly. Yume couldn't think as she was lost in the pleasure of his ungiving yet passionate lovemaking.

As he continued to keep thrusting inside of her, Xehanort took her lips again into a heated kiss, increasing the sweet innocent moans from her. Yume didn't remind herself that Xehanort was her enemy as she was now lost in the dark ecstasy.

It was as if Xehanort was a dark demon, taking the pure essence away from her.

Finally, she felt the tightness tightening up and Xehanort gave a final thrust. With that, Yume gave a cry, receiving an orgasm. As she cried in orgasm, she began to pass out.

After a passionate lovemaking, Xehanort embraced Yume in his arms as he covered the sheets over their bare bodies, sleeping besides her.

As the sun had started to rise, Yume woke up and noticed Xehanort sitting on the foot of the bed. He was now wearing his dark pants. She held the sheet in front of her chest. Remembering what she had done last night, she realized what she did. Making love with an enemy. She couldn't forgive herself. She didn't know what to do after she lost her pure essence to him.

As she blamed herself, she spoke to Xehanort, "Kill me. I don't have the right to live after all what happened... You're my enemy and I'm your target. I can't forgive myself when you took everything away from me. Please kill me."

Xehanort turned his head and stared at her. He then reached his hand towards her face, giving a caress.

"I can't kill you," he replied.

Much to her bewilderment, she began to exclaim, "What are you saying? You're a member of the True Organization XIII! You were told to kill me in order to prevent me from protecting those defenseless people's hearts!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." he sharply stated as he placed his lips on hers.

Almost giving a moan, Yume quickly stopped him from kissing her.

"Then why you can't kill me?" she asked.

"You mesmerized me. You made me lose the will to kill you that fateful night," he explained. "You're right. You're my target and I'm your enemy. I knew that we shouldn't be together despite we had done last night."

Xehanort then fetched her dress and gave her. Yume hesistated as she got off from the bed to get herself dressed. Once she was done, she was about to leave as she headed to the balcony.

Before she did leave, Yume asked, "Xehanort. Will I... see you again?"

Xehanort answered, "Who knows."

Given a skeptical answer, Yume quickly left.

Xehanort watched her disappear in the rising sunlight as he closed the doors to the balcony.

Days had passed since that night, there was no rumors of the True Organization XIII's attempt to steal a heart from their victim. Yume was told that the True Organization XIII disappeared without a trace from Mog. Yume wondered if it was because of that very night where she made love with Xehanort. She became unsure as she decided to search the missing enemy group.

Night by night, the True Organization XIII itself, however, was still nowhere to be seen.

Yume knew it was futile and was about to leave until she sensed a familiar heart nearby. She turned around to see Xehanort, much to her surprise.

"Xehanort..." Yume said his name with disbelief in her eyes.

"I was told in secret that you were looking for the True Organization XIII." he replied.

"Then why did you disappear?" she asked.

"We have to stay hidden. Some of our enemies were after us because we killed some of their allies." explained Xehanort.

"That's why you didn't attempt to steal a person's heart?" Yume inquired.

"Yes. We have no choice but to postpone our hunt for the hearts."

"Including your mission to kill me?"

Xehanort nodded. He embraced her in his arms.

"I was thinking of you since you disappeared along with the other members. I was... worried about you. I thought you got killed." she said as she stood still being embraced by him.

"I see. Forgive me for making you worried." he apologized.

Yume shook her head and said, "At least you're all right..."

Xehanort released her and stared at her.

"I have to go. I can't let the others and my grandfather know that I'm making a secret contact with you."

"Will I see you again?" Yume asked again.

"As long as you come here every night." he answered.

With that, he gave Yume a passionate kiss after he was hiding from his own enemies. Yume and Xehanort hadn't seen each other in days ever since that unforgettable night. They broke a kiss and left quickly as possible, promising each other to meet again in the next night.

They didn't care if they're enemies. Xehanort didn't care if Yume's his target. It was nothing but a dark forbidden love of the Angel of Hearts and the grandson of the leader of the True Organziation XIII.


End file.
